I Will Come Back Soon
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Comment Raphaël a-t-il vécu la disparition de Gabriel ? Mal, bien sûr.


**I Will Come Back Soon**

S'il y avait une chose qui caractérisait Gabriel aux yeux de Raphaël, c'était son bonheur à se trouver dehors.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi son cadet avait été aussi boudeur ce jour-là, obligé d'aider Raphaël à ranger la bibliothèque en punition d'une bêtise dont les détails n'avaient pas été précisés (mais qui impliquait probablement Zacharie, étant donné l'air furieux et humilié arboré par ce dernier depuis quelques jours).

Raphaël avait toujours été plus facile à fléchir que Michel, tout le Paradis connaissant sa gentillesse naturelle. Par conséquent, Gabriel avait à peine attendu deux heures avant de commencer à supplier son aîné de le libérer de sa corvée.

« Il n'en est pas question » avait déclaré fermement l'Archange brun en replaçant quelques livres sur une étagère, le dos résolument tourné pour ne pas se laisser prendre par le regard de martyr de Gabriel – qui faisait même craquer Michel.

« S'il te plaît ? » avait imploré l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. « Juste une demi-heure… Mish ne saura jamais ! »

« Mais moi, je le saurai » avait rétorqué Raphaël, sentant nettement sa résolution vaciller.

« Fais comme si j'avais filé dans ton dos ! Allez, Raph… Je reviendrais vite, c'est promis. »

Et comme d'habitude, Raphaël avait cédé, imaginant déjà l'engueulade que lui passerait Michel, qui lui reprochait constamment de trop gâter leur cadet. _Comme s'il ne faisait jamais la même chose_, avait pensé fielleusement le troisième Archange. Mais après tout, qui pouvait résister à Gabriel ?

« Sois prudent » avait-il lancé – Lucifer avait été expulsé depuis peu, et le Paradis n'était plus trop sûr, à cette époque – on risquait toujours de croiser un commando d'anges rebelles.

Pour toute réponse, Gabriel avait éclaté de rire, de son grand rire qui sonnait comme une volée de cloches de cuivre un matin d'été et répondu : « Oui, maman… » avant de décamper.

Si seulement Raphaël avait su ce qui allait se passer ce jour-là…

Par la suite, l'Archange regretterait de ne pas avoir tourné la tête pour regarder son cadet partir.

Parce que c'était le dernier jour qu'il passerait avec Gabriel.

**(****)**

A peine un quart d'heure après le départ de Gabriel, un ange était entré en trombe dans la bibliothèque. Raphaël l'avait tout de suite reconnu ; c'était Virgile, un des protégés de Michel, à peine âgé de l'équivalent humain de quinze ans. Ce qui avait tout de suite alerté le guérisseur, c'avait été les plumes grises ébouriffées et surtout la grosse coupure sur la joue du jeune ange.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » avait-il demandé, l'estomac tordu par une nausée froide.

« Une attaque… » avait bredouillé Virgile. « Le Paradis est envahi. »

« Qui ? »

Raphaël avait voulu vomir. Il avait voulu se recroqueviller dans un coin et mourir, il avait mentalement hurlé de désespoir et d'incompréhension, lorsque Virgile lui avait avoué le nom du coupable, et il aurait cent fois, mille fois préféré les Léviathans à _sa_ place, Père, pourquoi avoir laissé faire ça ?

_Lucifer, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

**(****)**

Un cauchemar.

Ce sera le seul mot que Raphaël utilisera jamais pour décrire la tentative d'invasion du Paradis par les rebelles.

Un cauchemar constitué de sang giclant sur le visage, de cris d'agonie, de l'odeur du métal surchauffé par l'entrechoquement d'une lame sur une autre lame, et des explosions presque omniprésentes provoquées par la dissipation de la grâce d'un ange agonisant.

Raphaël s'était d'abord occupé de mettre les nouveau-nés en sécurité, tous ceux qu'il a pu retrouver (une cinquantaine seulement, il s'est interdit de penser à ce qui est arrivé aux autres). Il avait réussi à les amener jusqu'à l'infirmerie, dans la salle qui lui sert habituellement de débarras, et dont lui seul possède la clef.

Raphaël avait voulu rester auprès des enfants, pour les protéger, leur assurer que tout irait bien (_menteur_ chuchotait sa conscience). Mais il était un Archange, et tout guérisseur qu'il est, il possédait le pouvoir de détruire (et il _détestait_ ça, il détestait massacrer au lieu de protéger) n'importe lequel des ennemis de leur Père. Il était obligé d'aller se battre.

Il avait laissé les petits sous la garde de son aide, Tobie. Le jeune ange avait seulement l'équivalent humain de douze ans. Douze ans et il avait déjà son propre couteau. Et il savait parfaitement s'en servir.

C'est sans doute à ce moment que Raphaël a commencé à haïr Lucifer. Pour avoir fait d'enfants insouciants et turbulents des machines à tuer. Tout ça parce qu'il s'est rebellé.

Raphaël ne veut pas se rappeler de ce qu'il a fait sur le champ de bataille. Tout ce dont il se souviendra (acceptera de se souvenir), c'est d'avoir vu mourir Ariel (une gentille fille aux cheveux couleur soleil, qui buvait toujours ses paroles quand il racontait des contes aux enfants), d'avoir enfoncé son couteau dans la poitrine de Samaël (aussi turbulent et insouciant que Gabriel, un de ses camarades de jeu favoris) et d'avoir vu Adriel et Liraël se battre en duel (le tandem incassable, toujours fourrés ensemble, quand on en voyait un l'autre était obligatoirement là). Et surtout d'avoir entendu le hurlement monstrueux de Lucifer quand Michel l'avait précipité tout au fond de l'Abîme.

Raphaël se souviendra toujours du silence qui est tombé sur le carnage après la fin du combat. D'habitude, le Paradis n'est jamais silencieux ; les anges fredonnent les louanges de leur Père, discutent, se chamaillent, font de la musique, travaillent…

Mais là, pas de bruit. Juste le silence, lourd et glacial comme la mort.

Et au milieu de ce silence, une pensée avait brusquement fusé dans l'esprit de Raphaël.

_Où est Gabriel ?_

**(****)**

Personne n'avait pu dire à Raphaël ce qui était arrivé au quatrième Archange.

Pour une fois, c'est le guérisseur, celui qui console toujours les autres, qui a pleuré sur l'épaule de Michel.

L'Aîné des Anges n'avait pas bronché lorsque Raphaël lui avait avoué avoir laissé partir Gabriel avant la fin de la punition. Il l'avait simplement dévisagé avant de dire :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

_Mais si_, avait pensé l'Archange brun. _Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir. J'aurais dû garder un œil sur lui. J'aurais dû le garder avec moi, le laisser avec les petits. Il serait toujours là si j'avais fait ça !_

La compassion de Michel avait fait encore plus mal que des reproches. Raphaël avait souhaité être mort en se battant, à cet instant. Sauf qu'il devait réparer ce qu'il avait fait.

Alors il avait relevé la tête, fixé ses yeux marron dans les yeux verts de Michel, et avait dit :

« Je vais le ramener. »

Michel n'avait pas répondu. Il lui avait juste pris la main et l'avait serrée. Très fort.

**(****)**

Le temps est comme de l'eau. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, il coule.

Le temps avait coulé. Les nouveau-nés sauvés (les seuls qui avaient survécus, sur les deux cents qu'ils étaient avant l'invasion) avaient grandi. Le Paradis s'était transformé en camp retranché. Les anges étaient passés d'une grande famille à une armée.

Raphaël avait continué à chercher.

Il avait arrêté de sourire. Il avait arrêté de rire. Quand cela arrivait malgré tout, il tournait machinalement la tête, pour chercher du regard quelqu'un qui n'était pas là.

Quelqu'un qui adorait sourire et plus encore rire.

Mais cette personne n'était jamais là.

Parfois, lorsque le silence était trop lourd dans la bibliothèque, Raphaël tournait son regard vers la porte. Comme s'il espérait voir apparaître dans l'encadrement une silhouette androgyne aux longues tresses rouges.

Comme s'il espérait entendre une voix qui tintait comme une cloche de cuivre un matin d'été.

« _Raaaph ? C'est moi… Tu vois, je suis revenu !_ »

Mais il n'y avait jamais personne appuyé contre le battant. Personne pour rompre le silence.

**(****)**

Raphaël était descendu en Enfer, alors que Michel venait à peine d'enfermer le diable dans la Cage.

Il était juste venu demander à Lucifer de le prévenir si jamais il tombait sur un indice pouvant indiquer ce qui était arrivé à Gabriel.

Le Satan n'avait tout d'abord rien dit. Puis, alors que l'Archange déployait ses ailes pour quitter les alentours de la Cage, il avait entendu la voix de l'Etoile du Matin :

« Retrouve-le vite. »

Lucifer et Raphaël avaient eu du mal à s'entendre ; Lucifer était trop fier, et n'avait d'yeux que pour Michel. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il n'ait pas été tellement proche de son intellectuel de cadet, toujours plongé dans un livre ou occupé avec un nouveau-né. La Chute n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses.

Mais le deuxième et le troisième des Archanges partageaient une même chose, et c'est un amour farouche pour le petit dernier des quatre, leur bébé, leur Gaby, toujours à s'attirer des ennuis et à répandre partout sa joie et son émerveillement perpétuels.

Gabriel passe avant leurs rancunes personnelles. C'était leur accord informulé.

C'est un accord qui tient toujours.

**(****)**

Un jour, Michel vient voir Raphaël.

L'Aîné des Anges a changé depuis la Chute. Il a toujours eu l'air pince-sans-rire (l'air d'avoir un balai enfoncé dans le c… ricanait Lucifer), mais ça s'est aggravé depuis. Il a le regard éteint, la voix inexpressive. Parce qu'il était censé protéger sa famille, et au lieu de ça il a expédié son cadet préféré au plus profond de la fosse infernale.

« Tu sais que ça fait plus de sept mille ans qu'il a disparu » dit-il.

Raphaël le sait. Plus de sept mille ans qu'il a passé à se torturer mentalement. _Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il a mal ? Est-ce qu'il pense à nous ?_

(Il n'y a qu'une seule question qu'il ne s'est jamais posé. Gabriel est _forcément_ vivant. Parce que sinon… L'Univers n'aurait plus qu'à s'écrouler.)

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » grince l'Archange brun.

« Nous aurions obligatoirement détecté des signes de sa présence quelque part maintenant. S'il n'y en a aucun… »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Je n'aime pas plus l'accepter que toi, mais Gabriel est m… »

« _Ne dis pas ça_. »

Michel se tait. Il se demande pendant combien de temps encore Raphaël va se faire des illusions. Il prend la main de son frère.

« Raphaël » fait-il avec une gentillesse inhabituelle. « Tu peux arrêter de chercher, tu sais. »

Le troisième Archange a toujours été curieux. Il a toujours voulu aller au fond des choses. Il n'a jamais cru quoi que ce soit avant d'en avoir la preuve.

Alors il ne peut pas croire à la mort de Gabriel avant d'avoir retrouvé le corps de son petit frère. Il ne peut pas faire son deuil.

Alors il regarde Michel droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Je ne peux pas. »

Michel ne retourne pas dans ses quartiers ce soir-là. Il reste auprès de Raphaël. A lui tenir la main.

**(****)**

Quand l'Apocalypse débute, Raphaël ne se sent pas réellement concerné.

A la rigueur, la seule chose qui en sortirait de bon, ce serait de débarrasser la planète d'une bonne partie de ces singes chauves qui l'occupent. Raphaël n'a pas de compassion pour eux. Il n'en a plus depuis l'invasion et la disparition de son cadet.

Et puis les anges recommencent à mourir.

Raphaël s'occupe de ceux qui reviennent blessé. C'est son rôle après tout. Il se demande si lui risque d'être tué au cours du conflit.

Il continue ses recherches. S'il doit disparaître, il veut au moins que ce soit en sachant que Gabriel est rentré à la maison.

**(****)**

Sans savoir pourquoi, le troisième Archange se sent mal à l'aise.

Au début, il croit que ça va passer. Mais la bulle de panique continue à grossir dans sa poitrine, et il ignore _pourquoi_. Ça l'énerve et en même temps, son angoisse augmente.

Et puis d'un seul coup – la souffrance. Comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur pour le piétiner. Une agonie pure et simple, qui ne dure que quelques secondes, mais qui paraît une éternité à Raphaël.

Alors qu'il cherche à reprendre son souffle, il sent tout à coup un souffle d'air sous son crâne. Quelqu'un qui cherche à lui parler en utilisant un canal de fréquence oublié depuis belle lurette.

_Raphaël ? Rends-toi à l'hôtel des Champs Elyséens… Tu y apprendras quelque chose au sujet de Gaby…_

La voix de Lucifer. Bizarrement, le diable paraît au bord des larmes. C'est pour ça que Raphaël ne va qu'avec méfiance à l'adresse indiquée.

A première vue, c'est juste un hôtel rempli de païens morts – visiblement le travail de Lucifer, il a toujours méprisé les dieux qui prétendaient être les égaux de Père. Et puis l'Archange pénètre dans la grande salle.

Au début, il n'y croit pas. C'est obligatoirement une illusion. Ce cadavre qui repose par terre avec les ailes brûlées, ça ne peut pas être son petit frère. Ça ne peut pas être Gabriel. Ça n'est pas _possible_.

Sauf que lorsqu'il touche le corps, il peut la sentir – la grâce de Gabriel. Imprégnant le corps de son véhicule. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, cette sensation de chaleur et de lumière que le soleil tente faiblement d'imiter.

Et si la grâce n'a pas totalement disparu du véhicule, ça veut dire que Gabriel est mort depuis seulement quelques heures.

Cette nuit-là, un orage éclate, et il pleut tellement qu'on risquerait la noyade si on restait dehors.

Certaines personnes croient que c'est comme ça que les anges pleurent.

**(****)**

Michel regarde Raphaël. L'Archange brun se tient devant lui, raide comme un piquet.

L'Aîné des Anges avait décidé depuis longtemps de croire que Gabriel était mort. Comme ça, il aurait le bonheur de se tromper si son cadet réapparaissait. Et sinon, il ne souffrirait pas davantage qu'il n'avait déjà souffert.

Visiblement, il s'est trompé sur ce dernier point.

« Tu ne va pas bien » lâche-t-il – une vérité qui saute aux yeux.

« Il vivait encore il y a deux heures » souffle Raphaël.

En tant que grand frère d'un bon million de cadets, Michel a un sens spécial, même s'il ne l'utilise pas tellement ces derniers temps ; il sent immédiatement quand un de ses petits frères ou sœurs est en train de souffrir.

Et là, il sent que son deuxième petit frère immédiat a vraiment, réellement mal.

« Il était vivant pendant toutes ces années… » continue le troisième Archange. « Et j'aurais pu le sauver à quelques minutes près… »

« Raphaël » l'interrompt Michel.

L'Archange regarde son aîné qui le considère avec gentillesse.

« Tu avais dit que tu le retrouverais » fait Michel doucement. « Et tu l'as retrouvé. »

Le troisième Archange a les yeux humides ; son aîné le prend dans ses bras.

« Tu l'as retrouvé » répète-il malgré sa voix qui se brise. « C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Sur Terre, la pluie se remet à tomber alors que les deux derniers Archanges se mettent à pleurer.


End file.
